Yandere Twins
by nekomiminya
Summary: Meanwhile in a parallel universe, Nana and Momo are both hard-core Yanderes. Rated M for extreme violence and cussing. Made for people with sick and twisted minds like mine. Don't comment if you don't like it.


Rito was not surprised to find Momo in his bed again this morning. "Ah! Rito-san! Good morning." Momo said, playing with her pink hair. "M-M-M-MOMO! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rito screamed out, looking away and blushing. "Rito-san, we can't go further with the harem plan like this. You should be more honest~" Momo replied, seductively. Rito pushed Momo off of him as he jumped out of his bed and put on his school uniform.

"Rito-san~" Momo got off of his bed and walked into the bathroom. Momo was greeted by her twin sister, brushing her teeth. "Momo! What the heck are you wearing?" Nana asked. "Ah, this? It's what I always wear in the morning, isn't it?" Momo gave Nana a sweet smile. "Did that Rito take advantage of you again? I'll kill him!" Nana said, running out of the room. A sly smirk appeared on Momo's lips.

Momo put on her school uniform and walked down to the kitchen, where Mikan was cooking breakfast. "May I help you?" Momo asked, putting on an apron. "Sure." Momo and Mikan finished right when Lala woke up. "Good morning, Onee-sama." Momo said, setting up the food. "Hi Nana and Momo. Rito!" Lala clung onto Rito's arm and giggled. "Lala! How many times have I told you not to grab my arm so sudden?!" Rito yelled. "Sorry!" Lala giggled.

Like always, Momo flew to school. She would always watch Rito. She would even stalk him and he would never notice. She secretly had a burning passion for Rito. Today at lunch she noticed him walking around with Lala. She followed them everywhere they went. 'The rooftop?' She quietly tip-toed up the stairs that led to the rooftop. She hid behind the wall's building and caught them making out. Momo felt herself full of rage.

"Ah, Rito... More..." Lala moaned out. Momo just stared in absolute anger as they continued. A evil smile appeared on momo's face as she left the rooftop. Momo noticed every action of Rito. He accidently tripped and buried his face in Kotegawa's breasts, he fell on Risa, and lifted Haruna's skirt.

After school was even more daring. "Rito-kun!" Run said she started running towards him. She hugged him and fell to the ground. He looked up and could see Yami's panties. "Yuuki Rito, I will kill you. Please die." She said, her hair turning into a knife. "AAAAAH!" Rito ran away, screaming. Momo placed her hand on her mouth. "Oh my, Rito-san... What are you doing? Those two are now added onto the list." Momo grinned evily and flew towards Rito's house.

She was surprised to see Rito and Mikan already home. "Good evening, Mikan-san." Momo said, taking off her shoes. "Hi, Momo." Mikan said, busy with her cleaning. Rito greeted Momo and accidently walked into Mikan. He appeared with his head in front of her panties. "GAHHHH!" Rito said, running away. Momo's attitude turned dark. She was pissed off. She climbed the stairs and went to her room. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Forget the harem plan. I want Rito all to myself. And if I can't get him, then..." Momo smirked and laughed evily. She drew herself a picture of her and Rito together and giggled cutely. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Mikan was cooking. She grabbed a kitchen knife and laughed quietly. "Mikan-san, may I borrow this?" Momo asked, with a cute grin. Mikan looked at her suspiciously. "Uh, sure.." She replied.

Momo quietly knocked on Lala's room. "Come in!" Lala cheerfully said. Momo hid the knife behind her back and walked in. "Ah! Momo!" Lala smiled. "Hi, Onee-sama. I just really wanted to show you something cool. It's located pretty close. Will you come with me?" Momo asked with puppy dog eyes. Lala thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Its right around here." Momo said as she led Lala into a alley corner. "How come there aren't any people in this town?" Lala asked. Momo didn't respond. "Momo?" Lala didn't have one clue. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama." Momo said, sounding like she was crying. "Momo? What are you doing?" Lala asked, with a tone of worry in her voice. Momo laughed evily and really loudly, but no one could hear her besides Lala. "Momo?"

Momo spun around and stabbed Lala in the stomach with the kitchen knife. Lala screamed in pain. "AH HA HA HA HA!" Momo screamed out. "M-Momo..." Lala said, falling to the ground. "Why would you... do this?" She asked. Momo stared at the image below her. Lala's tongue was sticking out, her eyes were far up, and the blood puddle was getting even larger. Momo grabbed Lala's hair and brought her close to her face.

"Because... You're always trying to take Rito away from me! Don't you care about anyone else?! You know lots of other girls love him, yet you just hog him all to yourself!" Momo said, crying. She threw Lala's face onto the ground. "OUCH!" Lala yelled out. "M-Momo... That's not true-" "IT IS!" Momo screamed. Momo spun her knife around, pointing it towards Lala. "N-No... Momo... Don't... Do this.." Lala said.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama." Momo said, with a hint of creepiness in her voice. "NO!" Lala yelled. Momo planted the knife into Lala's skull and it instantly killed her. She took the knife out and could see the blood seeping out from her head and drops of blood falling from the knife. Momo stared at the bloody knife. "I really did just kill Onee-sama right now, didn't I?" Momo shrugged and threw the knife onto the ground and walked away.

Momo didn't dare come back to the house when everyone was awake. She decided to wait until 11PM. She then flew in from Rito's window and creeped down into the kitchen. "Momo.. Where's Lala?" Momo turned around to see Mikan standing in the entrance. "She went to stay at Haruna's house." Momo replied, narrowing her eyes at Mikan. "Wheres the knife you borrowed earlier?" Mikan asked. "I returned it." Momo said.

Mikan walked over to the knives. "Its not here-" Mikan received a kick from Momo and she fell to the ground, coughing up some blood. Momo stepped on her elbows and sat down on Mikan. "Momo? What are you doing?" Mikan asked. Momo covered Mikan's mouth with her hand. "Ssshhhh. Mikan-chan, you'll wake Rito. Be quiet, okay?" Momo grabbed her P-dial and summoned a small plant. Momo held it to Mikan's face.

The plant sprayed in Mikan's face. The next thing Mikan knew, she couldn't speak. Momo released her hand from Mikan's mouth and grabbed a knife. Mikan stared in horror, with her pupils getting smaller and smaller. Mikan tried to break out of Momo's clasp, but she couldn't. Momo licked her lips while she pointed the knife to Mikan's throat. "You're also in the way. Stop trying to take Rito away from me, nee-san." Momo said in a deadly voice.

Momo stabbed Mikan in the throat and watched the blood gush out. Mikan felt horrible pain as she saw Momo with a creepy smile plastered onto her face. Momo tore the knife out and stabbed her throat again. Mikan threw her head back in pain. "Die already! Die! Just die!" Momo yelled. Momo stopped when she saw Mikan just laying there in a huge puddle of blood. She cleaned up the blood and grabbed Mikan and headed up to her room.

Momo pushed the knife in Mikan's throat deeper, and it went all the way through her skin. She then grabbed Mikan and pushed her out of the window, causing her to fall to the ground. Momo laughed. "Two down! I wonder how many people I have left to erase from this world!" Momo said, checking her list. "Yami, Risa, Haruna, Tearju, Mea, Kotegawa, and Run." Momo smiled evily. "Time to go to bed. I've had a long and exciting day."

The next morning Momo woke up to hear a scream coming from outside. She quickly dressed in her school uniform and ran outside. "Rito, is something wrong?" Momo yelled, running to the sound of the scream. She saw Rito standing over the dead Mikan. Momo gasped. "M-Mikan... is dead..." Rito said, crying. Momo tried to look as shocked and sad as she could, but inside she was smiling.

"Oh my goodness! How could this happen? Who would do such a thing!" Momo said sadly. She ran over to Mikan and picked her up. Rito couldn't stop crying. "Im so sorry, Rito. I can't believe this happened." Momo said, starting to shed a few tears. "I know she was important to you." Rito nodded. "I also haven't seen Lala in a while." Momo looked up to Rito and nodded.

"I haven't seen her either. I wonder where she went." Momo said. "Rito. Why don't you skip school today? Its been a bad day for you so far. It wouldn't be a good idea to go to school." Rito nodded. Momo set Mikan down and grabbed a piece of toast and her bag. "Well, I'll be going to school now, Rito. And again, I'm really sorry for what happened. Hope you get better!" Momo said, flying to school.

Momo laughed. "This is perfect! Just seven more people and Rito will be all mine! If I decide to kill Nana or not, that is." Momo arrived to school earlier than normal. 'At lunch I will kill one other.' Momo thought all throughout her classes unitl lunch. She walked through the hallways and spotted Kotegawa. Momo smiled. 'Perfect! She was the one I wanted to kill the most!' She thought as she walked towards Kotegawa.

"Kotegawa-san! May I ask you for a favor?" Momo asked. "Yes? Oh, of course, Momo-san." Kotegawa replied. "I'd like to talk to you in secret. Lets go to the rooftop, okay?" Momo said. Kotegawa looked at Momo in curiousity. "Okay.." She said, following Momo to the rooftop. "You see, its really important. And its secret. No one else can see." Momo said, giggling. Little did she know, Nana was following her. 'Whats she up to?' Nana thought.

Momo led Kotegawa the to back of the rooftop. "Now close your eyes." Momo said. Kotegawa closed her eyes. "Now open them." Kotegawa opened her eyes. "Momo? I don't see anything. Where are you?" Kotegawa said, looking around. "Right here." Momo said. Kotegawa felt a sharp pain surrounding her back. "M-Momo.. What are you.." Kotegawa gasped as she turned around.

There was Momo, holding a knife that was planted into Kotegawa's back. Blood was rapidly falling down, into a puddle on the school's rooftop grounds. Kotegawa fell to the ground and Momo pulled out the knife. "HAHAHAHAH! Thats what you get for trying to take Rito away from me!" Momo laughed.

"Well, well, well... I wouldn't expect this kind of action from you, nee-san." Momo heard a familiar voice. "Whos there?" She asked, pointing her knife towards the voice. Momo gasped as Nana appeared from the rooftop walls. "Who knew you were this evil?" Nana laughed. Momo ran towards Nana and tried to stab her, but Nana had agility like a monkey. "I'll kill you for witnessing what just happened!" Momo's eyes were as dark as the night sky.

"Calm down, Momo. I just wanted to ask you something." Nana said. Momo narrowed her eyes at Nana. "And what is that?" Momo asked. Nana laughed. "To work with you." She said. Momo looked at Nana, confused. "You see, I don't really care about Rito. He belongs to you. But I do hate all these whores who are just trying to make him see their asses and touch them pervertedly." Nana said. She started walking towards Momo.

"Stay back!" Momo snapped, running towards Nana, swinging the knife at her. Nana grabbed the knife and held it towards Momo's throat. Momo growled. "I'll prove it to you." Nana walked over to Kotegawa and picked her up. "Oh? She's still alive? Thats just what I was hoping for." Nana said, smirking. "What are you going to do?" Momo asked. Kotegawa weakly opened her eyes.

"Hello, princess. I just wanted to ask you something." Nana said, setting down Kotegawa and bending down. Kotegawa took 7 seconds to turn her head 45 degrees and face Nana. "Why are you always forcing Rito to touch your boobs? You know he doesn't like you. Yet you continue. Its just like you're trying to rape him. You now have to pay for your sins." Nana raised the knife and cut a large gash into Kotegawa's forehead.

Kotegawa screamed in pain. Blood was seeping out extremely fast. Nana looked at the blood-dripping knife and licked it. "You know what's next, don't you? We now have to cut off your boobs." Nana said. She lifted Kotegawa's shirt and laughed. "No bra? What a slut!" She planted the knife into her chest and cut in circles around Kotegawa's breasts. Kotegawa screamed louder than ever.

Nana finished and laughed. "I think we'll just leave those on you." Nana set down the knife and grabbed the blood-soaked Kotegawa. Her eyes were hardly visible now. Nana threw Kotegawa down the rooftop and she hit the ground after 5 seconds. Blood splattered everywhere. The school walls were covered with blood. Momo just looked down, shocked. "Nana..." She said. Nana smiled and hugged Momo.

"I will help you get Rito. After all, I am also like you. We are both true yanderes." Nana said and shed a tear, smiling. Momo nodded and smiled. Momo grabbed her list and crossed off Kotegawa. "Who's next?" Nana asked. "It doesn't matter, but I really have a strong urge to kill Tearju sensei right now." Momo said and smirked. Nana smiled. They both held eachother's hands and walked out, Nana giving her sister the blood-stained knife.

Nana and Momo waited until the end of school to kill their teacher. It was 3:50(they get out at 3:30) by the time everyone left. Tearju was still there, organizing papers. Momo walked in, smiling. "Oh, hello there, Momo-san." Tearju said. "Good evening, sensei. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Momo asked. "Of course you can!" Tearju said, putting away the papers. All of a sudden the windows shut and the blinds of them went down.

Nana walked in the room and closed the door, locking it. She just giggled and smiled mechanically. Momo also laughed. Tearju was extremely confused and kept exchanging looks with both of them. "Girls? Whats wrong?" She asked, with fear. "GET HER!" Momo yelled, and Nana started running towards Tearju. Tearju started running but tripped. Nana pounced on Tearju and grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

Momo walked towards Tearju and smiled. "You slut!" Momo said. "You never know how bitchy you are! You walk around all cutesy, try to be seductive, and the worst, you purposely fall on Rito! How dare you!" Momo pointed the knife at Tearju. "You will now pay for the sins you have comitted! But first, lets start with the foreplay." Momo smiled and laughed. Nana laughed extremely loud.

Momo walked over to Tearju and kicked her. "Agh! Ow! AAAh!" Tearju yelled. "Nana, your turn." Momo said. Nana got up and grinded her foot in Tearju's face. "Die, you whore! No sluts are allowed to remain on this planet anymore!" Nana yelled. Tearju started crying. Momo grabbed her P-dial and summoned a small plant. "What the hell is this?" Nana asked. "A knotsina." Momo replied.

The knotsina was extremely small, but all of a sudden, giant roots of the plant started moving around and they grabbed Tearju by the arms and legs and held her up in the air. Momo and Nana exchanged looks with eachother. Momo handed the knife to Nana. Nana grabbed the knife and walked over to Tearju. "Nana? Why are you doing this? Momo? Whats wrong with you guys?" Tearju asked.

All of a sudden, Momo turned extremely furious. "What the fuck did you just say?" Momo asked. Nana did some tricks with the knife in her hand and stabbed Tearju's stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAH! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAGHH GAAAH" Tearju yelled and screamed in horrific pain. "Shut up, slut!" Nana yelled, stabbing Tearju more. Blood gushed out of Tearju's stomach and she coughed up blood.

"Should we stop?" Nana asked. Momo shook her head and cursed Tearju. "Kill that bitch. Shes the loudest of them all and needs some lessons." Momo said. Nana shrugged and turned around. She stabbed Tearju's thighs, arms, and her neck. Soon Tearju died. Momo grabbed a hammer and smashed the windows. She grabbed the glass and placed it in every place in Tearju's body.

"Where'd you get that hammer?" Nana asked. "I've always had it with me." Momo said. Momo finished and Tearju looked really akward. The plant let go of Tearju and disappeared into Momo's P-dial. Tearju fell to the ground and the glass went into her body further. She had glass bits sticking out from every part of her body, and she was completely covered in her own blood. Momo and Nana smirked to themselves and left the classrooms.

"Silver will get you rich from the blood that drowns you." Momo said quietly to herself. Momo grabbed her list and checked off Tearju. "Five people left. Haruna, Risa, Yami, Mea, and Run." Momo said. "Why Risa? Shes never really done anything." Nana said. "You're right." Momo said, erasing Risa's name. "I think we should start with Mea." Momo said. Nana laughed. "She was never my friend. Its funny how she fell for that soap opera act!"

Momo and Nana laughed as they headed for Mea's apartment. "Mea will be a hard opponent, Nana." Momo said, with a serious tone in her voice. Nana nodded. "Since shes a lot like Yami, we have to be extremely careful." Nana said. "She still thinks of you as a best friend?" Momo asked. Nana nodded and smirked. The two stopped in front of Mea's apartment hotel and walked in. "I'm gonna slip a sleeping pill into the rice balls I brought her." Nana said.

The two stopped in front of her apartment room. Nana knocked on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" Mea asked as she opened the door. "Nana!" Mea smiled and hugged Nana, and Momo smiled all innocent-like. Nana giggled cutely. "I brought you some rice balls!" Nana said. Mea cheered and jumped up and down. "Yay! Come in, we'll talk for a while." Mea said. Nana walked in after her and so did Momo.

Nana and Momo sat down together on the couch while Mea sat down on a chair in front of them. Nana handed her the rice balls. "Uwaaa! Onigiri!" Mea said, cheering. "I'll go make something." Momo said, standing up. "Okay." Mea said, eating the onigiri. Nana ran over to Momo and walked with her. "I put a pill in every single one of them." Nana said, smiling. "You're pretty smart, Nana." Momo said.

A few minutes later, Mea collapsed. Nana and Momo ran over to her. "She ate all of them." Nana said. "We should kill her right now. If we just kill her while shes awake, she could use her transformation ability to cut up anything we use to keep her still." Momo said, with a dark tone. Nana nodded and grabbed a switchblade. "Lets behead her. Its the fastest way." Nana said. Momo facepalmed.

Nana brought down the blade to the back of Mea's throat. "Its pretty small, but extremely sharp." Nana said, her eyes fixed upon the blood seeping out of Mea's throat. Nana finished up and Mea's head came off from her body. There was blood all over the floor, and blood splattered on the table and chairs and the couch. Nana wiped her mouth with her thumb. "Lets go home now, Nana." Momo said. Nana nodded and the two walked off towards their house.

"Who knew she was so stupid?" Nana said. Momo giggled. She grabbed her list and crossed off Mea. "All thats left is Yami, Haruna, and Run." She said. Nana smiled. The two entered Rito's house. "We're home." Momo said, walking towards the living room. All she saw was Rito watching TV with a horrified expression on his face. "Whats wrong, Rito?" Momo asked. She looked to see reports of dead people on TV.

Kotegawa, Tearju, Lala, and Mikan. Momo scowled. 'They found out, huh? Well, Mikan, Tearju, and Kotegawa weren't very hard to find. But Lala, how did they find her?' Momo thought. Nana just stared at Rito, sobbing and crying as he called Mikan and Lala's names. Nana just laughed silently. "I'm so sorry, Rito... I can't believe this happened to you..." Momo said, patting Rito's back. Momo turned to face Nana and they both smiled at eachother.

"It's okay... Its.. Its just sad... I can't believe they died..." Rito said, covering his eyes. "I'll make dinner." Momo said, walking over to the kitchen. Nana walked up to her room and fell on her bed. "I wonder who we should kill next?" Nana said. Two hours later, Momo finished up the best dinner she ever made. "Nana, Rito, Dinner is ready!" Momo yelled. "Uwaaaaa!" Nana yelled, looking at all the delicious food on the table. Rito didn't say anything.

The three ate. Rito never said anything, but Momo kept staring at him with a sad look on her face. An hour later, they were finished. "Im sorry, Rito... For what happened." Momo said, putting away the dishes with Rito helping her out. When they finished, Rito walked up to his room and Nana walked up to Nana's. She knocked on her door. "Come in!" Nana said. Momo walked in.

"Ah! Momo! I was wondering, who should we kill next?" Nana asked. Momo nodded. "Thats also what I was wondering." Momo opened her list and showed her the last three names. "The last one will get crucified." She said. Nana stared in thought for a moment. "I think we should kill Run, then Yami, then Haruna." She said. Momo nodded. "Good order. Run is going to be at school tomorrow, so we're lucky." Momo said, walking out. "Oyasuminasai, Nana-chan." Momo said. Momo and Nana both fell asleep for the next day.

The two walked to school together, while Rito stayed home because he was depressed. Soon it was lunch time. Nana met up with Momo and they both met Run. "Hi Run. Can we talk to you for a moment in the shed?" Momo asked. Run nodded. The three walked to the shed. Momo walked in first and Run after her. Nana walked in last and shut the door and locked it. Momo and Nana smiled.

"What?" Run asked. Momo walked towards her. "You see, Run. We know you like Rito, and so do I. I'm going to kill you here and now. You don't deserve Rito." Momo said, raising a sword. Run ran away and tried to open the door. Nana kicked her away from the door, and she fell face-first onto the ground. Momo punced on her and pinned her to the ground. "I think we'll start with your throat first." Momo said. "Nana."

Nana walked over to where Momowas and stepped on Run's mouth. "Be quiet. We don't need anyone to find out about this." Nana said. Momo stabbed Run in the throat and she tried to cry out in pain. Momo laughed like an evil maniac. Nana also laughed. Momo took the sword out and stabbed Run's stomach. She traced the sword through her stomach and Run died from the shock of pain.

"Oh, well thats not very fun. She died way too fast." Nana said. Nana released her foot and Momo took the sword out of her cut up stomach, with some of Run's organs spilling out. The two walked out and Nana locked the door from the inside. Momo set up some of her plants to secure the entrance. "Lets skip school and go to the library to kill Yami." Momo said. Nana nodded.

The two entered the library and noticed Yami. "Yami-chan!" Momo said, hugging Yami. "Princess Momo..." Yami said. "We would really like you to come over for dinner tonight at Rito's house." Momo replied, cheerfully. Yami closed her book and said, "Okay." She followed Nana and Momo on the way home. Four hours later, dinner was ready. She gave everyone food.

An hour later, they finished. Momo spied on Yami as she collapsed a few seconds after dinner finished. Rito locked himself up in his room, but Momo gave him food. Nana and Momo smiled. "I want her head for my collection." Momo said, grabbing her sword and beheading her. Nana laughed. "The legendary assassin, dead that fast? What did you do to her, anyway?" Nana asked. "I poisoned her food." Momo said, walking up the stairs to her room.

Nana grabbed Yami's body and followed after her. She threw the body towards the sun and Yami flew across the sky. "One more person left. And that is Haruna." Momo said, crossing off Yami and Run from her list. "We're on a roll." Nana said, closing her bedroom door, and Momo walking towards hers. The two fell alseep for the next day in order to kill Haruna, the worst one.

The two walked to school together. "Lets crucify her on top of the school building." Momo said. After school they met up with Haruna. "Yes?" Haruna asked. "We'd like you to see something really neat. Can you come with us?" Nana asked. Haruna just followed them, saying "Okay." The three met up at the rooftop and Momo grabbed a cross and some ties. Nana pinned down Haruna while Momo tied her to the cross.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruna asked, struggling to get away. "You'll see." Momo said as she raised the cross. Both Nana and Momo grabbed knives. "Haruna-chan, you know better than that. Don't annoy Rito and try to seduce him. Just leave him alone. He doesn't need you. He needs us. When you die you'll be sent to hell. I garauntee it. Just hurry up and die. No one cares about you." Momo said. Haruna started crying.

Nana stabbed Haruna's thigh while Momo stabbed her right arm. Haruna screamed out, in pain and bleeding extremely fast. "Oh, that hurts, does it?" Momo teased. Nana stabbed her other thigh and Momo laughed. Haruna screamed. "Please stop..." Haruna said. "What was that? I couldn't hear over the speed of the blood dripping from yourself." Momo yelled. She grabbed the knife and stabbed Haruna's hand.

"AAAAGHHHH, Ugggghhhhhh" Haruna yelled. Nana laughed and stabbed her stomach. Haruna screamed. Blood was all over Haruna's body. "Are you numb now? I think we'll go for your neck and face next." Momo said. Nana stabbed her neck while Momo stabbed Haruna's head. "AAAAUUUUGHGHGH!" Haruna yelled. "Damn, you're pretty good. I never saw someone with as much blood loss as this still alive." Momo said.

Nana cut off Haruna's lips and they fell to the ground. "Eeew!" How disgusting." Nana teased, laughing. Haruna stood there with blood all over her body and her blood splattered on Nana and Momo's clothes and all over the ground. Haruna moved her head a little bit. "Still alive? DIE ALREADY!" Momo went completely berserk and both Nana and Momo stabbed Haruna's heart, killing her, from both blood bloss and her heart cut in half.

Both Nana and Momo jumped up and down in victory. "We did it!" Momo yelled. The two ran to Rito's house and Momo yelled, "Rito! I'm home!" They both ran up to Rito's room. Momo jumped up on the bed with Rito and tore his clothes off. "EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Rito yelled. "M-M-M-MOMO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Momo covered his lips with her fingers. "Rito." She said seductively. "Have sex with me."

The end :p


End file.
